Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 2 & 8 \\ 2 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 2 \\ 2 & 4 \\ 8 & 8\end{array}\right]$